Eva Simmons
Eva Simmons is a main character on Glee: A New Touch. She is a member of New Directions. She first appeared in New Geek. Season one New Geek Eva is first seen at Mckinley´s pavilon, enjoying Rachel, Kurt and Blaine performing Call Me Maybe, and does whirls with her hands. She is then seen having a voiceover at the hallways, where she talks about imaginary creatures that live in the school, and notices Tracy´s head was full with peebles, ''which are bad. She tells Tracy about this and she laughs at her. Eva then auditions for New Directions with Follow Rivers and tells Will he has ''love fairies ''all around him. Brittany says she is great. New Directions Eva walks to the New Direction´s callback list and is happy to see her name. She is then introduced by Will to New Directions and she is received happily. They all sing Don´t Stop Beilivin´ as their first group number in the auditorium. Come On Eva doesn´t raise her hand when Will asks who wants the lead for the school performance. When Millie performs Price Tag, she tells Martin she is surrounded by eyeflowers, which are good, and Martin nods. Then, when Tracy proposes they sing Some Nights as their performance and Will asks them if it´s okay, she shoutes: YES! and Brittany laughes. The performance was a disaster, as Brandon and Brittany fought between each other and ended up on the floor. They then reconcile and sing My Love is Your Love and she proposes a big group hug. I Love You, Baby Eva is in the choir room when Artie and Brittany announce they will run off for senior class president, she tells Artie he shouldn´t run for president as her deedes were telling her it wold be terrible for him, and Brittany says she´s right. Eva and Brittany sing ''Dear Mr. President ''together for Artie, as Brittany said he was a bad president (altough he wasn´t president). When Will and Santana tell the glee kids to divide into Brittany´s and Artie´s supporters, she goes with Brittany and they publicise her campaign. She then approaches Brittany down the hallways and shows her a poster she made for her campaign (Brittany with a unicorn horn and a dinosaur body, resembling her previous presidential term), and Brittany loves it. At the same time, Martin passes by and can´t stop staring at her, Tracy does a voiveover and says she´s in love with Martin, but he´s in love with Eva, who doesn´t notice it. Brittany is then announce as the elections winner, and Eva congratulates her. Eventually, Brittany abdicted in favour of Artie, as Sue had blacmailed the votes and he was the real winner. She is then seen at Artie´s presidential party at Breadstix, dancing alone doing weird movements. Shinning Star Will asks the glee kids which are their favourite music, and Eva responds with The Sound Of Music. Will then tells them to perform a song from their favourite musical, and then he would decide which musical they will do. Eva performs The Sound Of Music, and is happily received. She then welcomes Rodrigo Arana to the club, telling him he´s surrounded by love fairies. Then, Will anounces they´ll be doing Evita as their musical, instead of The Sound Of Music. Becouse of this, Jake gets angry again, and Martin tries to slow him down, but he attacks him saying he knows he loves her, and admits he´s in love of her too. Eva didn´t heard that, as she was distracted smelling the floor, and Jake quits the glee club. Solos *'Follow Rivers- New Directions''' *'The Sound Of Music- Shinning Star' 'Solos (in a duet) *'Dear Mr. President (with Brittany)- I Love You Baby Solos ( in a group number)